I Love You
by Fight4it
Summary: Jack and Kim admit their feelings to each other. Jack's old friend, Aria, comes to town and causes trouble for the couple. She keeps claiming her love for Jack and Jack just likes Kim. Would if he starts to like Aria? Will he stay with Kim? Or will he fade away from Kim and date Aria?
1. Chapter 1

Jack POV/

"Hey Jack!" Kim exclaimed, walking into my room. My mom was nowhere to be found again, so I called my bestfriend, Kim, to stay with me for the day. She is gonna go home in a little bit though.

"Hey Kim what's up?"

"There's a girl at the door for you." She said, with jealousy filling her voice. Why would she be jealous? I nodded and as she turned around, I wrapped my arms around her waist and found that spot that tickled her between her shoulder and collar bone. I pressed my lips against it and she squealed and started giggling. "J-J-Jackkkkk! Go get the...d-door!" She said in between giggles. I finally stopped and walked to the door. I opened it to find my former best friend and ex girlfriend, Aria.

"ARIA?!" I yelled and she nodded, smiling, and jumped into my arms. I was practically holding her and hugging her.

"I MISSED YOU JACK!" She said into my shoulder.

"I-I missed you too. After we broke up, I fell apart a bit." I admitted. I don't think I still have feelings for her though. I mean, Kim helped me be myself again. I put her down and looked at her dark brown hair. She reminds me of Kim sometimes.

"Me too. Then I moved to Chicago. Now I've moved back!" I heard someone clear their throat. oh! KIM! My bad.

"Oh! My bad. Kim this is Aria, Aria this is Kim." I told them. I could tell that once they started to talk, they were instantly best friends.

"Okay, well I should get going." Kim said after an hour or two. I nodded and walked Kim to the door. We stepped out on the porch. I grabbed Kim's waist to give her a hug and kissed that spot that always tickles her again. It's so weird that it tickles her. If Kim kissed me there or anywhere at all, I'd freak and probably would turn it into a make out session somehow.

"Jack!" She yelled and I stopped and shrugged. "I. Will. Hurt you." I put my hands up in defence.

"C'mon Kimmy! You know you love it." She punched me in the shoulder. Hard.

"DON'T CALL ME KIMMY!" She walked away to her car.

"YOU DO LOVE IT! YOU NEVER DENIED IT!" She rolled her eyes and drove off. I laughed and shook my head. I turned to walk inside.

"Sorry Aria. Kim and I were just talking."

"It's okay." I sat next to her. "Are you guys...dating?"

"Nope. Why?" I replied to her question. She scooted closer and started leaning in.

"Because I-"

"No." I said. I stood up quickly. "Aria we broke up and I don't know if I can trust you. I like Kim. If Kim and I don't work out, then maybe I'll learn to trust you, but I know Kim and I WILL work out. I just wanna stay best friends with you. Like old times."

"Okay Jack. I guess you're right because I DID cheat on you. I would do the same thing if I was in your position." I smiled and hugged her.

/

'Parents r on a business trip. Wanna come over?' Kim texted me and I smiled.

'Of course.' I drove over to Kim's.

"Hey jack. Are you and Aria dating?" Kim asked me. We were sitting on her bed.

"N-no why? We were but she broke it off when she was moving to Chicago." I told her.

"B-because I-I wanted...to-" she started stuttering as I leaned in slowly.

"Mmhmm." I said, as she tried to continue.

"I-I just...because I just wanted to know. It's not like I like you. I mean I do, but i don't have a crush on you, but If I did, maybe Aria likes you, so if we dated, she'd me mad at me..." She started talking really fast.

"Just shut up." I told her and connected our lips. I pushed her down so I was on top of her. She slipped her hands under my shirt, and ran her hand on my abs. She pulled off my shirt. I started trailing down her neck. I probably left a few marks. She moaned and I smirked in victory. She pulled my head up to her lips to connect our lips again. She rolled us over so she was on top. I started to pull off her shirt, but she pulled away.

"Wait."

"We were moving too fast." I laughed and so did she. She lied down next to me. I still had my shirt off. I was laying on my back, and she was on her side, looking at me. Her head rested on my shoulder. My arm was around her, and she was tracing my abs. I had like an 8 pack.

"On the bright side, you look sexier with your shirt off." She said and I chuckled. "I'm serious." She told me.

"And you look perfect and gorgeous either way." She smiled.

"I do?" She asked as she leaned in.

"Yup." I told her and connected our lips once again. "I love you."

"I love you too. C'mon now babe. We've gotta get to the dojo."

"Coming gorgeous." I told her and got up. I grabbed my shirt and I walked towards the door. She walked with me and I grabbed her hand to lead her to my black jeep. I opened the door for her. She got in and I closed it, then walked to my side and hopped in. Her hand was rested on the top of the middle compartment. I grabbed her hand. Our hands were resting on the middle compartment. She looked at me and smiled that gorgeous smile that still sends me butterflies every time I see it. We arrived at the dojo and walked in. Everyone knew we were dating because I texted the guys and Kim texted the girls.

ARIA POV/

There's Jack. He's so perfect. With his perfect hair and his piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a tight blue v-neck, a black leather jacket, black jeans, and blue high tops. His usual mysterious look. I can see why he's mysterious. After what happened in his past I would be too. I love Kim to death, even though I just met her, but I think Jack deserves me. He deserves better than Kim.

KIM POV/

I don't get Jack. First, I noticed he's a bad boy to everyone else, but me. Not so much to the gang though. But, Then when I ask him about it, he won't let me in. I only asked once, but it still confuses me. I want to help Jack. Then, he loves me, but he's flirting with Aria. I love Aria and all, and it's not her fault. I glared at Jack. Then, I saw his smile drop as they started to get into a serious conversation. I figured he would go for Aria and not me because every time I look at Aria, I think it's Selena Gomez. Like literally. That's how much they look alike.

JACK POV/

"So how's your mom?" I almost died at those words.

"I...I don't know."

"Have you told anyone?" She asked me and I shook my head. She pushed up my left sleeve, and gasped. Then she pushed up my hair out of my forehead a bit and glared. "Jack. They're still there." I nodded.

"I-I know. They're scars now." I hugged her and told her not to worry. I walked over to Kim, who looked pissed.

"Jack, why do you tell Aria stuff and not me? Why won't you tell me about why you're a bad boy to everyone but me?"

"Because Kim. I just...I don't know how to. It's kind of hard to say. And I'm not even ready."

"Okay. Just tell me soon. If you can." I nodded and we looked at Eddie and Grace, Julie and Milton, then there was Aria and Jerry. I smirked. That's the new couple I bet. Then Ricky was alone, because his girlfriend, my sister, is on vacation.

"Hey, my sister is coming back from vacation finally!"

"You mean my bestie Kelsey?!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Jeez. She's only been gone for 2 weeks."

/

Kim POV/

"So what did I miss?" Kelsey asked. We were in Jack's house. Jack had his head in my lap and was laying down. I was playing with his hair. He was closing his eyes and smiling. Occasionally, he would open them and stare at me, then tell me how gorgeous I was so quietly that only I can here.

"Jack and I are together." I exclaimed and she laughed.

"I knew that because you texted me right after you guys got together."

"Aria is here. Or back as Jack would say." Kelsey gasped.

"Seriously? Aria Montgomery?!" She saw Jack was asleep, so she continued. "Jack must be devastated!" I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"He's perfectly fine." She shook her head.

"I was wondering why he was so upset. Kim, he's not gonna let you know he's upset. He's secretly dying inside because Aria is back. Aria and Jack loved each other. They were like you guys. But you guys might be more in love. On there 2 year anniversary, Jack caught her cheating on him. The next day she moved."

"But he seemed so happy to see her."

"That's because you were there Kimmy." I sighed and looked down at Jack. He looked so peaceful and happy.

"Do you think he's just using me to get over her?"

"No. You can tell he loves you." I smiled and looked at him again. He's so sexy. He sat up a little, and grabbed me. He pulled me down by him so we were both facing the same way, laying down. His left arm was around my waist, holding me. I felt so safe in his arms. He was still asleep. Kelsey was smiling like crazy. "He's actually happy for once in his life." She told me.

/

Kelsey invited Aria over and the rest of the girls. Jack was still asleep, so we took a bucket of ice cold water, and dumped it on him. He was wearing a black v-neck and black basketball shorts.

"WHATTTTTT?! NO NO NO! I'M UP. I AM UP!" He screamed and I started laughing so hard I was crying. Everyone was on the floor crying because they were laughing. "KIMMY!" He yelled and tackled Kelsey.

"NOOOO! NOOO! PLEASE NO!" She yelled in between giggles. He got up and hugged Grace and Julie, so they were all soaked. Aria and I ran in the basement. He got Aria first. I could tell Aria kind of tried to lean in. Jack had his shirt off because he thought he was done, but then he realized he forgot me. He turned around and started looking for me around the basement. The girls were laughing, and Aria was mesmerised because she likes him and he has his shirt off.

ARIA POV/

Jack took him shirt off and that got my attention. His body was perfect. He started looking for Kim. He found her behind the couch, she tried to run away, but he grabbed her, and they fell. Jack was on top of Kim. I saw Jack lean in, and connect his lips with Kim's. The girls started cheering, but I just looked away. It pained me to see the guy I've loved for years kiss my best friend. Only if I didn't cheat on him.

JACK POV/

I got up and offered a soaking yet Kim a hand. She grabbed it and stood up. We all walked up stairs and went in the living room. I walked in the kitchen to get something to drink. Aria was in there.

"Hey Jack." She walked up to me.

"What's up Ar?" She smiled a flirty smile and leaned in. "Aria! I told you no. Please." I got so pissed that I was gonna hit someone. I have to get out of here. I have to go. I ran upstairs to change quickly before I killed someone, and stormed out.

KELSEY POV/

"What's up with him?" Aria asked, coming into the room. I glared. I knew she did something.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go find out. Kim come with me. He'll only talk to you if he's mad." We walked out to my car.

"Why?" She asked me and I smiled at her.

"Because he loves you and that's the effect you have on him. He can trust you and he knows that."

KIM POV/

"Then why won't he open up to me? He's a bad boy to everyone but me and the gang. Every time I ask him he just says nothing or changes the subject."

JACK POV/

"You say that I'm a loner,

Well you're goddamn right.

I'm a single man,

But you'll be my acception tonight." I was blasting music in my car. Sometimes I miss the feeling I being single. It felt great. I can go to clubs with all of my friends, and not worry about kissing a girl there because I didn't have a girlfriend. Sometimes I drink when I'm angry. I'm 18 so why not? But, now I'm dating Kim so I have responsibility. I can't cheat on her. I'd never do that to her. I love her. I saw a familiar red car behind me. It was a range rover. I noticed it was my sister and Kim. Shit. I decided I should go to one of the tracks they had in Seaford. Anyone could come and run on it for as long as they wanted to. I parked and got out really quick. The girls decided to stay in their car because I was gonna run. They probably wanted me to blow off some steam.

/

After the run, I walked to my car and opened the back door. I changed me shirt and felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Kelsey.

"Okay. What's up?" She asked me.

"Nothin." I told her and turned away to shut the door.

"KIM!" She yelled and Kim got out of the car. She knew I'd talk to Kim. Kelsey backed away so we can talk.

"Jackie what's wrong?"

"You'll be mad if I tell you." She grabbed my hand.

"No I won't. I promise."

"Aria tried to kiss me. She tried to kiss me the day she came to my house, when I hugged her earlier, and in the kitchen before I stormed out."

"She likes you a lot. Trust me, Jerry will date her, and she'll get over you. I promise babe." I smiled.

"Okay. Thanks." I told her. I leaned in and kissed her. The kiss lasted at least 5 minutes. We broke apart when Kelsey honked.

"Guys there's gonna be a sleepover at Jerry's, so I'm gonna take off and get Kim's stuff and my stuff. Meet us at Jerry's." Kelsey drove away and Kim and I got in the car. I love dating Kim because we love each other, but we aren't that couple that has to be by each other, kissing, or touching each other every 5 seconds. 'Good Good Night' by Roscoe Dash came on. I turned it up very loud and Kim looked at me irritated that it was up so loud.

"I'm ordering a hundred shots of patron  
Girl you better get a cup  
..and once I get you home  
Girl you better give it up  
And we gon' have a good fuckin night!" I sang. Kim turned it down. "Awwwhh come on Kimmy!"

"It's so loud!" She argued and laughed. I looked down at my phone when we pulled into my driveway to grab my stuff.

"I got a snapchat!"

"From who?" She asked me and I showed her.

"A girl that went to my old school." I took a picture with Kim and made a funny face. I put 'chillin wit da bae' as my caption. "Do you wanna help me pack?" She nodded and we walked in the house up to my room.

/

"Hey Jer!" I exclaimed, and have him a bro hug. I saw Aria and immediately went to the opposite side of the room as her. I can't risk anything.

"Hey Jack!" Zendaya, one of our friends, said to me.

"Hey what's up?" I laughed and walked with her to the kitchen. Kim was glaring at Zendaya and I. I gave her a reassuring smile, basically saying that I won't cheat or do anything dumb.

"I think I should be asking you that. You seem really angry at Aria. I was there at the dojo when you two were talking this morning. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. She just tried to kiss me three times today and once yesterday. And I love Kim. I've loved Kim since I was 15. That's three years ago." I explained. She nodded an wen to go speak, but Kim came up to us.

"Hey!" She told me and kissed me. "Hey Zendaya!" She smiled at Kim.

"Hey!"

"Whatcha guys talkin about?" Kim asked us.

"Aria..." I told Kim and she looked mad.

"Did she try to kiss you again?" She asked me.

"I'm gonna go by Zac! See you guys later!" Zendaya left and Kim looked at me for an answer.

"No. She didn't. But I have a question. Would if Aria kisses me because I don't see it coming and you see it and think I'm cheating?"

"I won't think that. I mean, she's tried to kiss you 4 times, and you've stopped all of them. Why would you just kiss her the 5th time? It doesn't make any sense."

"Are you sure, Kimmy?" I looked into her perfect brown eyes. They were beautiful.

"Yes." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and bent down a bit so she didn't have to stand on her tippy toes. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you." I said when we pulled apart.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's POV/

I was laying down with Kim in Jerry's living room, when my phone rang. I walked away into the kitchen and answered it. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked, curious to see who was calling me.

"Jack? Jack Brewer?" A girl's voice said.

"Yeah. Yeah that's me. Who's this?" I asked the girl.

"This is your stepmom, Layla Brewer." My heart sank and I filled up with confusion.

"W-what? My father died when I was 10. H-how-" I was cut off by her.

"He married me 3 years before he died. Your mom lied to you and told you they weren't divorced. They were though."

"Oh. Why are you calling?"

"Because I want you to come to my house and meet the rest of your family next week. I live in Florida now. Next week is your father's anniversary of his death."

"Well, I just got a girlfriend that I really care about and my friends. I can't leave all of them b-"

"You can bring them with!" She said, cutting me off. "We have 6 rooms available. We have a mansion." She laughed and I thought about it. One room for Kim and I, one for Zendaya and Zac, one for Jerry and Aria, one for Kelsey and Ricky, one for Julie and Milton, and one for Eddie and grace! Perfect!

"Yeah. We will be there. Thanks!" I exclaimed, excited to tell them.

"No problem jack! I'll text you all the details." I hung up and announced the news to the gang. They immediately called their parents. Everyone said yes. We will be staying for 1 month and we leave Saturday. So in 2 days. I lied down next to Kim as we were watching a movie. I gazed at her. Why is she so perfect? She's like a goddess.

"What?" She asked me. I shrugged and smiled when she smiled. She's gorgeous.

"Nothin. You're just gorgeous." She blushed a scarlet red. She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

"Jack. I love you."

"I love you too Kimmy. I always will. No matter what Aria or Donna Tobin do, I will ALWAYS love you and only you." I whispered. She smiled and gave me a kiss, only this time it lasted a few minutes.

After the movie, Jerry explained that we all get our own couple rooms in his house when we go to bed tonight. Jerry's house is pretty big too. It's the same arrangement as the vacation thingy. Kim and I settled into the room that had only one bed. Perfect. I can cuddle with Kim all night. I walked into the bathroom. Kim had just gotten ready for bed, and was laying in bed. I shut the door and put my hands on the counter. I looked at myself in the mirror. I splashed water on my face and sighed. I think the disorder is coming back. My dyslexia and ADHD isn't that bad anymore. Now it's getting worse than it ever was. It's hard to read stuff and I can't focus well in school. I need to tell Kim about it but I don't know how to. I need to tell her about my past and everything. She knows some of it, but not a lot.

"Jack are you ok?" I sighed and walked out, and took off my shirt.

"Yeah babe. I'm okay. Just thinking." I told her as a lied down next to her.

"You've been doing a lot of that lately." I sighed again.

"I know." I looked at her and kissed that spot again.

"JACK! I WILL SERIOUSLY HURT YOU!" She yelled in between giggles.

"You wouldn't do that...Actually, you would." I couldn't take it anymore. We were alone. Laying down. And she was right next to me. I rolled over on top of her. I leaned down and kissed, which turned into a full make out session. Man, if I could do this everyday I would. After we broke apart, we fell asleep.

/ DAY OF FLIGHT/

We were currently sitting on the airplane, ready to travel to Florida. I was in between Aria and Kim. Jerry, Zendaya, and Zac were next to us. Julie, Milton, and Eddie were behind us. Kelsey, Ricky and Grace were in front of us.

"You okay Jack?" Kim asked me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah. It'll just be hard. I'm sure there will be people I know and it's just gonna be hard."

"Are you ever gonna tell me WHY we are going to your stepmom's house?" I nodded.

"I just need time Kim." She rolled her eyes and put her headphones in. I sighed. I told Layla NOT to tell them anything if they ask. I hope she doesn't say anything.

/

"Jack!" Layla greeted me with a hug. I smiled.

"Hey Layla! These are my friends. Kim, Jerry, Grace, Eddie, Milton, Ricky, Zendaya, Julie, and my sister Kelsey! Guys this is my stepmom Layla." Kelsey and I are fully related, but Kelsey actually never liked Layla. She knew about her, but I didn't.

BREE POV/

"Guys this is my stepmom Layla!" I heard a hot, muscular voice announce...wait... JACK? I remember Jack! After Rick, Jack's dad, died, I lived in Jack's neighborhood, and didn't move to Florida with my mom. We dated, but broke up when I moved to Florida.

"JACK?!" I screamed and bolted to him.

"BREE?!" I jumped into his arms.

"BREE?!" Kelsey and Aria said in unison. Aria was my old friend, and what Kelsey said was that they dated for two years and broke up after I moved. We kept in touch then stopped after those two years when they moved to seaford. I got off Jack and hugged Aria and Kelsey.

"You never told me you were Layla's daughter!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"I'm not. I'm their family friend and I've been living with them for like all my life. I just don't get along with my parents." She nodded and they explained who I am. They talked about Jack's dad, which made him grab his luggage and run upstairs to his room. Right when we mentioned his dad, he just ran.

"I got him." Kelsey told all of us.

KELSEY POV/

"What's up big bro?" I asked Jack, walking into his room.

"Nothing." He wiped a tear that was strolling down his face. I spotted something white sticking out of one of his bags.

"What's that Jack?" I asked him, pointing to it.

"A letter from dad, when I was five. A month before he died. And we still haven't figured out what happened to him. I carry it everywhere with me."

"What'd it say?" I sat down next to him on the bed.

"I don't know." I looked at him confused. "I never opened it." I was shocked by those words. It's been 13 years and he hasn't opened it. I felt so bad for Jack. He was secretly struggling and we all have no idea.

/

Jack POV/

"Hey Jack! Did you email that essay to Mr. Thomas?" I shook my head. Layla was out, grocery shopping. It was just all the kids home. We were currently sitting in my room.

"It's due tomorrow and I don't know if it's good. Can you check it?" Jerry knew about my situation. Everything about me and my past, he knew. After he read it, he looked at me like I'm stupid. I have dyslexia and ADHD, so I get that a lot.

"Jack. This is crap. You can do better. He asked you to write an essay about what you're scared of and you out down THIS?" Why was he so mad?

"I'm sorry Jer. Why are you so mad?"

"Because everyone's noticing that there's something wrong. You act like a bad boy to everyone but the gang. If you'd let it out and tell them what happened, it would be so much better!" He told me.

"I CAN'T! WOULD IF I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M AFRAID OF JERRY!" I yelled, raising my voice.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU'RE AFRAID OF JACK! YOU ARE AFRAID OF NOT FITTING IN. OF MESSING UP WITH THE ONE GIRL YOU LOVE! YOU'RE AFRIAD OF YOUR PAST. YOUR MOTHER! YOU ARE AFRAID OF WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF YOU! YOU ARE AFRAID OF OPENING UP TO PEOPLE! AFRAID OF FAILING! AFRAID OF LOOSING PEOPLE! BUT, MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU ARE AFRAID OF OPENING THAT FUCKING LETTER FROM YOUR FATHER THAT HAS BEEN TRAVELING AROUND WITH YOU FOR 13 FUCKING YEARS, JACK! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE AFRAID OF!" I started bawling and once he realized what he said, he tried to take it back. "Jack I-I'm sorry." I just shook my head and ran out. I saw the entire gang and Bree, standing there shocked. I ran past them. I just want to be alone. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and went outside and sat on the beach behind Layla's house. I wrote my essay again. Mr. Schue was more than a teacher to me. He was like a father I've never had.

'What am I afraid of? I'm afraid of not fitting in. I'm afraid of what people think of me, and of opening up to people. I'm afraid of messing up with Kim. I'm afraid of my past and my own mother. I'm afraid of failing or loosing people. Loosing my friends, Kim, and you because you're like a father to me. But, most importantly, I'm afraid of opening the letter from my dad that has been traveling around with me for the past 13 years. I can't open it. I don't know why. I just can't...'

I went upstairs to see that everyone was asleep and Layla was still shopping. I went in Kim and I's room and typed the essay and sent it. I lied down next to Kim. I put my arm around her and pulled her close. It was true. I really am afraid of loosing her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack POV/

I can't sleep. I barely get any sleep anymore. I got out of bed and checked the time. 4 A.M. I walked down the hall until I came past a room that she never told us about. She gave me a personal tour and when I asked about it, she just ignored me. I jiggled the handle, but it seemed to be locked. A key. There has to be a key somewhere around here. I checked in the flower pot next to the door. Nope. I checked in the drawer in the desk in the corner by the door. Nope. I checked on top of the door. I slid my hand across the top and the key knocked down. Bingo. I unlocked the door and stepped inside the room. I saw a desk and a bunch of papers and notebooks everywhere. I remember this! I remember this room! I remember the house!

Flashback/ JACK AT 4/

"Daddy why do we have to do this?" I was sitting on the couch in the living room. My dad made me come to Florida for a vacation at a condo. Kelsey stayed at home with mommy.

"Because we have to spend time with each other." I was about to say something when daddy held up a finger for me to stop talking and answered the phone. He ran into his office. I creaked the door open and saw dad lacking a brief case and throwing papers everywhere.

"Daddy?"

"Jack. I want you to have this. We need to leave now. I want you to keep this with you." He handed me a necklace. Why would I need this?

END OF FLASHBACK/

I gripped my shark necklace that he gave me. It was around my neck. I never saw him after  
that. He sent me that one note that I never opened.

"Jack, what're you doing baby?" Kimmy asked me. I got up and hugged her, then explained what happened with my dad. I didn't tell her anything else. Just that.

"Jackie. I'm so sorry baby. Come on. We are gonna open that letter. Together." I nodded but then paused.

"At 4 A.M?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Yes." We walked into our room and I pulled the note out and handed it to her.

"C-can you read it?" She nodded. I sat down next to her as she began to read it. As she read it, she'd glance up every 5 seconds to see if I was okay. I was bawling through the entire thing.

"Dear Jackson,  
I know I haven't exactly been around lately and I'm sorry for that. I should've been a better father. I remember when you wanted to learn how to surf so you went in the ocean on your own because I didn't want to take you. You learned by yourself. I should've been there for you. You were 4 and you were amazing. I don't know how that was possible, Jack. You're the best surfer I've ever met now. I just want you to know that I won't be living in a little bit. I want you to take care of your mother. And Kelsey. Make sure they're safe. I love you Jack." Kim read. It wasn't the best letter he could've written. But, it was still sad and it hurt.

"Thanks Kimmy." I told her as we lied down.

"Your welcome babe." She smiled and kissed me.

"Goodnight love you."

"Goodnight. Love you too Jackie." She smiled once more before falling into a deep sleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I finally fell asleep, knowing that I accomplished that goal I've had for 13 years. I'm no longer afraid to open it or look at it because of Kim. God. She's amazing. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's so gorgeous and perfect. I can't loose her. She always helps me through things like this and where have I been? I don't think I've done anything to help Kim. I thought about this as I drifted to sleep.

/BREE POV/

I heard Jack's door open. Everyone but him was up. I walked out of my room and almost bumped into Jack. He had faint purple bags under his eyes. He's still perfect. But, I can't have him. He's with Kim.

"Jackie. Are you ok?" I asked him. He just gave my a hug and out his face in the crook of my neck.

"I don't know. I can't sleep. I got some sleep last night because Kim read my dad's letter, but I still kept waking up in the middle of the night. I can't sleep a full 20 minutes!" He complained. We talked for a while until I started to get hungry and I knew jack would be starving. He will eat at anytime of day. He's always hungry.

"Ok I'm hungry. Come on." I grabbed him and pulled him with me.

"Where's Layla?"

"Mall." Kim answered.

"Hey Jer?" Jerry shot his head up.

"What?"

"Can we go surfing? I haven't gone in 2 days and it's killing me. I go almost everyday." I told him. He nodded.

"Yeah dude I know. I remember when Zac, Eddie, and I made a bet with you that you couldn't go a week without surfing." Jerry said as we all laughed.

"Yeah! He made it 3 days, then just grabbed a board and surfed." Zac recalled.

"Well, since he lost, what did he have to do." Kim asked them.

"Ok. I don't think we should talk about that part." He said, looking at Jerry, Eddie, and Zac. They nodded.

"Yeah. You're right. That might cause relationship drama." Jack glared at Eddie for saying that.

"Stop TALKING about it!" He scolded Eddie.

/Jack POV/

"Hey Jack?" Kim asked me. We were in our room, she was getting ready for the mall, and I was getting ready to go surfing.

"Yeah babe?" I said, walking out of the bathroom, almost ready.

"What did you guys mean when you said that it can cause relationship drama?" I sighed.

"It was 3 years ago. We were 15. I had to make out with Lindsay. But, after that, when I asked you to prom as just friends, I knew I loved you. I love everything about you. And now I can't even go a day without you Kimmy." She was mad at the Lindsay thing, but eased up when I said I loved her.

"Why would you make out with her? You knew I hated her and you said you'd never date her!" I smiled.

"I didn't date her."

"Okay okay. I guess you're right, but if you EVER kiss her again I will hurt you."

"Ok..." I told her, a bit scared.

END

okay guys, im only gonna update if I get 5 more reviews. Thus story has 400 views at least, but only 6 reviews. No update until I get 5 more you have any ideas, put them in the review box, or pm me. I recommend the review box thOugh.


	4. Chapter 4

JACK POV/

"You can't just expect me to do that." I told jerry. He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Jack! Just do it!" I sighed when Zac told me that.

"Noooooo!" I yelled at them. Zac, Jerry, and Ricky were out surfing with me. Right now we were paddling to shore. We stopped and a ran my hand through my hair.

"Please!" Ricky complained. What is wrong with them?

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO GO TO A CLUB!" I yelled.

"Why?" Zac asked me. They won't give up will they?

"Because you know that when I get drunk it doesn't work out very well. I might end up cheating on Kim. She just helped me read my dad's letter and we just started our relationship. I've been waiting 3 years! I can't mess it up!" We started paddling again.

"Ugh! Okay how about this? We go to the movies!" Jerry yelled.

"No." Zac answered, angrily.

"No."

"NO." We all answered the same. "Absolutely not." I added.

"Why? Why the hell can't we go to the movies?"

"Oh gee I dunno BECAUSE THAT'S A TERRIBLE IDEA FOR GUYS NIGHT!" Zac screamed at him. Jerry put his hand over his chest, acting like he was offended. Knowing jerry, he probably was.

"FINE." Jerry paddled away.

"FINE!" Zac yelled and went after him.

"FINE!" Jerry yelled back.

"FINE!" Zac screamed.

"FINE!" They both yelled in unison. They crossed their arms and waited for us to catch up. Once we reached the shore, we got up and walked to the car. We got in and drove home.

"OOOH! I got it! We can get Jack a gig!" Ricky yelled.

"You guys, I just went on tour in the summer and made millions of dollars. Isn't it weird that everyone outside of this town and Seaford don't know about me? If I go somewhere outside of here, or Seaford, I will most likely get noticed by someone. I told Kim that I went to visit family in Australia or something. Let's keep it that way. I don't plan on telling the girls about this." I told them and they nodded.

"OOOH! I know! What about we go to the mall?" Zac suggested and I shrugged.

"Sounds fine with me. Ask Milton and Eddie." Ricky called them and they agreed.

"Or...we can go to the...movie?" Jerry suggested again. Zac slapped him on the side of the head.

"NO!" We all yelled in unison.

"Fine." He said in defeat.

/Jack POV/

"Oh man. These shoes are awesome!" I exclaimed. We were in the men's footlocker. I was obsessed with basketball shoes. I had almost like every pair on the planet! I am addicted to cool basketball shoes!

"Jack. We always go in shoe stores." Jerry laughed.

"I know. I can't help it, Jer!" I admitted.

"Jerry has a point, but Jack only takes 5-10 minutes to pick out the shoes he wants." Eddie told us. We all nodded and agreed.

/Kim POV/

"Hey Jack!" It was around 12:30 A.M. Jack was downstairs talking to the guys. He just came up into our room. I was already in bed and ready to go to bed. I was just texting Kelsey and ll the girls in a group message, talking about how loud the boys were. Especially together.

"Hey babe." He said, tired. He leaned down and kissed me, then grabbed basketball shorts. He went in the bathroom to get ready for bed. 10 minutes later, he came out with blue and red Los Angeles Clippers basketball shorts, and no shirt. His usual clothes that he wears for bed. He shut off the lights and laid down next to me. He put his arm around me. He was laying on his back and I was on my left side, facing him, with my head on his chest. "You know I love you right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Of course I do!" I told him, curious why he asked that. "Why did you ask me that?"

"Because...I-I just f-feel like you...ugh...how do I say this?..." He pondered for a bit.

"Just say it."

"It's really hard to say...I feel like you do s-so much for me, and I do nothing for you. You helped me read my dad's letter and help me through so much. And I don't think I've ever done anything for you." I shook my head.

"C'mon Jack! You've helped me through EVERY break up I went through, when my parents got divorced, and a couple weeks ago when my sister and I got in a huge fight. You've helped me through so much more than you think." He smiled.

"Man I love you so much." He planted his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss.

"I love you too." He smiled at me.

"Goodnight Gorgeous." I smiled. I love how he makes me feel like the only girl in the world. He makes me feel special.

"Goodnight handsome." When I went to bed, I dreamt about his piercing light blue eyes. They were kind of like Nash Grier's eyes. I thought Jack's were prettier though. His fluffy brown hair is so perfect. I love running my hands through it. It's so attractive and hot when he runs his hand through his hair. He does that when he's either embarrassed, confused, nervous, or in an awkward situation. He runs his hand through his hair, then scratches the back of his neck, too. God he's so perfect. I can't believe he's mine.

END/

i know that it's kind of shorter than I normally write, but I kind of am running out of ideas. I need 6 reviews to update, and I want some ideas. If you give me an idea, it will most likely happen in this story. Don't be shy or afraid. Hahahaha


	5. Chapter 5

JACK POV/

I got up before Kim, so I decided to take a shower.

"Breath away.

Oh you took my breath away.

And I don't

Quite know

If I want it back." I sang part of the verse of 'Bad For You', my new song I was working.

"Oh! Girl I go it bad for you

Anything you want me to,

I will do!" I got into the chorus. I sang songs the rest of my shower as usual. I always sing in the shower.

"She took my heart when I was fifteen.

I love everything about you

And now I honestly can't see going a single day without you.

Because you are the air I breathe.

You are my everything

Baby come and follow me

Till the end of the world

I won't live a day without your love." I sang as I stepped out of the bathroom, ready to go downstairs and eat breakfast. Kim was lying down, on her phone. I stopped and sat next to her. I kissed her and smiled.

"Good morning Gorgeous." I told her.

"Good morning. You know, that singing was really good." She smiled.

"Thank you Kimmy." We both got up and she waked into the bathroom as I walked downstairs.

"Hey Layla!" I exclaimed, walking downstairs.

"Hey Jack! I have to go out with some friends. I'll be back in 2-3 days!"

"Wait. It'll take you 2-3 days to get back? It's been 3 or 4 days that we've been here and you've only been here for half of one day. My fathers anniversary is in about a week or two. I expect you to be there. He was your husband." I told her quietly. Luckily nobody was down here yet. "Wait what's that?" I pointed to a video camera that overlooked the entire living room and kitchen.

"Just a video camera that your dad was testing. It is still on somehow. You can watch the tapes in your fathers office. Anyways, I know and I'm sorry. I will be there." She said as she grabbed her purse and walked out. I sighed and shook my head. Why would my dad need video cameras? Well, he was a secretive man. But, how is the video camera still recording after about 13 years? I went upstairs for 5 minutes to grab my phone. When I came back, everyone was downstairs, eating and discussing what to do today in the living room. I saw Kim talking to Aria, Bree, and Grace. They were all standing in a circle. I walked up to Kim and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. I rested my chin on the top of her head.

"Jack what do you think we should do today?" Bree asked me. I sighed, thinking.

"What about the beach?" The girls all squealed.

"Perfect!" Kim and Bree high fived.

"That's where we wanted to go all along!" Aria said. I let go of Kim and walked over to Jerry. We started talking about basketball. When everyone started heading upstairs, I felt someone's hand brush up against mine. I looked and saw it was Aria. Right now we were the only two downstairs in the living room.

"Aria. I already told you no." I told her. I went to walk away, but she grabbed me and kissed me when I wasn't looking. Right when she kissed me, I pushed her away. I looked to my left and saw an angry Grace running away. She probably didn't see me push aria away.

"Grace. It's seriously not what it looked like." I yelled as I ran upstairs. I went and saw her telling Kim. Tears started running down Kim's face. She ran into our room and locked the door.

"Grace! Why did you do that! Aria has tried to kiss me like 6 times. I pushed her away once she did it! I wasn't looking when she kissed me!" I exclaimed to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right." I sighed in defeat and walked over to my room. I knocked.

"Go away Jack." She yelled.

"No. Kim just let me in." She slowly opened the door. I shut it after I walked in and say down next to her on the bed.

"She kissed me when I wasn't looking. I didn't kiss her back. I pushed her a way Kim. I swear!" I told her, honestly.

"Why should I believe you?!"

"Because I'm your boyfriend. I've been your best friend for 2 years and I've NEVER lied to you. Plus, she's tried to kiss me like 6 times. If I wanted her to kiss me, I would've let her do it the other 5 times she tried."

"I've been cheated on before! I KNOW ALL THOSE EXCUSES!" She screamed. She does have a point. Guys use that excuse. But, it's not an excuse. I'm serious. Then I remembered. The camera. I ran into my dad's office and dragged Kim with me. I rewinded it and showed Kim what happened. She looked down.

"Hey what's wrong Kimmy?"

"I'm so sorry Jack. I mess everything up. I should've just believed you." We walked in our room.

"Babe. Listen to me. You didn't mess ANYTHING up. It was a common mistake. I would've believed Jerry if he told me that just like you believed Grace. I don't want you to be upset about this. Okay Kimmy? It happens." I told her. She smiled and kissed me.

"Okay." I smiled again and planted my lips on hers. God I love her.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." I put my arm around her waist. I stared at her for a moment. "What? Is there something on my face?" I shook my head and laughed. "What?!" She asked again.

"You're just...perfect." We kissed again and fell asleep soon after. She's always the last thing I think of before I go to bed and the first thing I think of in the morning. I love her.

End/

Sooooooo 6 reviews until the new update. I have 1,000 views for this story, but only about 19 reviews. That's a lot of reviews for 4 chapters. But, I think the number could be higher because of all the views. I also need some ideas. So, feel free to pm or review your idea and I'd be more than happy to put it in my story. Thanks guys! Hope you had a great New Years!


	6. Chapter 6

Jack POV/

"You know what doesn't make sense? That you guys are going surfing, so we will practically be by ourselves. Can't we go with you?" Zendaya complained to Zac.

"No!" Zac yelled.

"You know what? That's a good idea. Kimmy I'm gonna teach you how to surf." I said. Zac sighed and Zendaya hit him.

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Fineeeee!" Zac whined.

/

"Just paddle really fast then stand when I tell you to." I told Kim. She nodded. The wave was coming.

"Now?"

"No..." I waited a couple seconds. "NOW NOW! GO!" I yelled to her. She paddled, then stood. She was on it for the entire wave. It took her all the way to shore because we weren't that far out. I laid on my board and paddled out to shore by Kim.

"I DID IT!" She yelled and hugged me.

"See? It's not that hard!" She laughed and we put our boards in my car. We walked along the shoreline hand in hand.

"This is really cheesy." I admitted. She nodded and we both laughed.

"I know but I like it."

"Me too. I-Is that Zac?" I asked her, pointing to Zac falling off his board. We started cracking up. Then I stopped to look at her. She's gorgeous. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. I love her so much. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. I carried her over to the water.

"JACK STOP! PUT ME DOWN!" Kim yelled, hitting my back.

"Okay." I dropped her into the ocean water. When she came up, she grabbed me and pulled me into the water with her. We both came up at the same time.

"That's what you get!" She yelled and splashed me.

"In my defense," I splashed her back. "You told me to put you down." She splashed me back. This went on and on until we stopped and kissed.

"Why are Kelsey and Ricky making out?" Kim asked, laughing. Everyone was by us, but a little far away. The were all either kissing, or talking and laughing.

"Since they are..." I got closer to her. "Why don't we?" She put her hand and my face and pushed it away.

"Maybe later." She winked and swam over to Grace. I just stared after her. After about 5 minutes I swam by Jerry. We both got out of the ocean along with everyone else.

"Okay I say we get something to eat because I'm STARVING!" I announced and they all rolled their eyes.

"Okay fine, but you're always hungry!" Zendaya told me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Whatever." I said and stomped away to my car. I put on my shirt and drove me, Kim, Zac, and Zendaya to Joe's Burgers. It had literally everything you can ask for. I loved that place. They have one in Seaford. We got out and all sat down. I looked up, laughing at something Milton said. When I looked up, my smile instantly faded. They were here. Jerry noticed the look on my face and turned around. His smile faded, too. I got up.

"Uhhh excuse me guys...I have to ummmm...g-go." I walled to my car and drove to the house. Why and how were they here? On my way home, a million thoughts of what had happened flashed through my head.

FLASHBACK/

"JACK GET UP! C'MON!" Chase yelled. I removed my hand from the wounds and looked at my hand. Blood covered every bit of it. I winced as I turned around and pushed myself up. More of them entered the room. 5 attacked me, 3 attacked Chase, 4 attacked Adam, and 2 attacked CeCe. CeCe didn't know karate, but she did pretty good. After we all SOMEHOW finished, Adam and Chase put my arms around their shoulders, and we walked out to the car. My white t-shirt was now soaked with blood.

"HURRY UP ADAM! HE'S DYING!" Adam started the car and drove us to the hospital. All I saw were headlights and CeCe screaming. The next day i awoke in the hospital. I never saw them again. I was 14 back then. I moved to seaford a year after.

END OF FLASHBACK/

So, let me explain. My dad left when i was 4. He died when i was 5. I dont know why though. I dated Bree when i was 12. Early right? And after Bree moved when i was 12, i dated Aria until I was 14. Then, I moved to Seaford when I turned 15 and fell in love with Kim. I knew Chase, Jerry, Adam, and CeCe. Jerry was my childhood bestfriend, but he just lived in Seaford. He knew Chase, Adam, and CeCe. Chase, Adam, and CeCe were my bestfriends. They were close family friends, and lived somewhere close to where i lived before Seaford, but didn't go to our school. I got to our house and just laid in bed. I heard my door creak open.

"Hi Jack." I looked up. CeCe, Adam, and Chase were standing in my room, looking at me.

"What do you guys want?! Why are you here?! You left me and just expect to come back and everything will be FINE?!" I yelled. I've been doing a lot of yelling lately.

"Jack. There's something you need to know." CeCe said.

"Your father is alive." Adam said. I gulped, and looked at them in shock.

"And he's looking for you." Chase finished.

END/

Hahahaha CLIFFHANGER! Okay, 8 reviews until i continue! So, if you want more kick moments, then give me some ideas please! Thanks for reading guys! I really appreciate it!


	7. AUTHORS NOTE! NEED TO READ THIS!

Hey guys! I'm thinking of either making a sequel to this story after I finish the stories I have on hold or just deleting it. Just review if you are reading or tell me your opinion! If you want to adopt this story or something, then pm me! Thanks!


End file.
